Establish how different dietary patterns affect antioxidant capacity and free-radical mediated cellular damage. Human volunteers are randomized to one of three diets that vary in fat content and amounts of fruits and vegetables. Free-radical mediated damage is assessed with measures of lipid peroxidation and is related to the antioxidant capacity of the blood.